Linger
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Ela é a primeira a partir. / One-shot - ShikaIno / TRADUÇÃO - Original by fiesa / REPOSTADA!


_Naruto_ não me pertence. E esta fanfic também não...

.

Resolvi repostá-la para aproveitar a onda aqui. Julho chegando, o pessoal voltando... Por que não? Jajaja! *-* Aproveitei também para fazer algumas correções na tradução. Creio que esteja bem melhor agora!

.

Pode até ser exagero o que eu vou dizer, mas se preparem para o que vem a seguir. A _fiesa_ não deixa barato na hora de escrever algo do tipo, mesmo que a fanfic seja curta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- _**Linger**_ -

.

Papéis tradicionais foram invertidos.

Ela desliza da cama nas primeiras horas da alvorada, quando os pássaros lá fora apenas começavam a levantar as vozes. O colchão se movia e a magra cama rangia, as cobertas são levantadas e o ar frio lança-se apenas para ser empurrado longe por mais um cair de lençóis. Ela hesita por um segundo e então puxa-os até cobrir completamente o homem ao seu lado. Era um gesto que ele não pode entender plenamente, não ao relembrar os últimos meses e o seu relacionamento com a moça, mas isso não importa. Shikamaru passa a tomar nota de todos os barulhos, com os olhos fechados e sem se mover.

Enquanto isso, Ino anda pelo quarto com todo o cuidado e o silêncio que um AMBU treinado possui e – ele dá uma espiadinha por trás dos olhos semicerrados – com a elegância de uma kunoichi. E não é só isso. Esta é a _Ino_ e ele pode ver a diferença entre ela e qualquer outra mulher ninja, pode ver o mundo entre os movimentos graciosos dela, que também transmitiam bastante experiência. Ela apanha suas roupas de baixo de onde haviam caído na noite passada. A saia – a que ela usa quando está _decididamente_ longe do dever, pois Ino não veste uma desde que se juntara à AMBU há quatro anos - ao lado da porta, o top dela jogado em algum lugar. Ele sente que deveria se sentir culpado pela bagunça – por toda a situação – mas não pode reunir energia para ajeitar aquilo. E, no mais, isso não é como se as roupas _dele_ estivessem estendidas, passadas, limpas e dobradas ao lado da cama. Também.

Por algum tempo, ela desaparece no banheiro. Shikamaru imagina-a escovando rapidamente o cabelo, lavando o rosto, usando o vaso sanitário. Ele não sabe como é a rotina costumeira dela, mas ele _a conhece_ e, como ela não tomou banho, supôs que a moça o faria tão logo retornasse para o próprio apartamento. A água esguicha, a porta se abre com um suave _click_ e ele aspira o perfume dela, ainda mesclado com o seu. Ele também pode relembrar como é sentir a pele dela. A curva do pescoço dela. A carne tenra dos ombros dela, os lábios inchados e rubros, os doces seios. Os fracos queixumes e os olhos quentes dela.

Ele se lembra de tudo.

Suaves, silenciosos passos de pluma se acercam da cama onde ele seguia imóvel e Shikamaru fechou os olhos. Ele pode _sentir_ Ino contemplando-o e as respirações uniformes e profundas. A pele dele estremece com a lembrança do quão bem seus corpos se encaixavam um no outro, do quão perfeitamente se alinhavam. Segundos – minutos, horas – se passam e então ele ouve os passos dela seguindo novamente. O som dos pés dela sobre o corredor acarpetado perdia-se nos brandos piados de pássaros na frente da janela. Um roçar é ouvido, passa-se mais algum tempo. Então, a porta queda-se fechada.

Shikamaru está sozinho outra vez.

Ainda sem mover-se, ele permanece na cama, respirando o cheiro do perfume dela, que ainda se demorava em sua pele. Ele relembra a forma como o corpo dela era tépido e flexível, a maneira como suas mãos a tocaram na noite passada. A maneira como ele a beijou. Ela mal se foi e ele agora lhe sentia a falta com uma intensidade que o enraivecia. Uma noite e aquilo parece durar uma eternidade, mas Shikamaru quer ir atrás dela. Quer trazê-la de volta e voltar a dormir. Ino a salvo em seus braços.

Ela o deixou como se ele não fosse mais do que um amante qualquer.

Okay, mas este _é_ o apartamento dele. O rapaz não pode simplesmente se levantar e deixar seu próprio lar, fazendo papel de idiota. Ainda assim, teria sido bom se Ino houvesse tentado falar com ele primeiro. Os primeiros raios de sol arrastam-se pelo cômodo e Shikamaru sabe que poderia muito bem se levantar agora. Não há como voltar a dormir. Não está cansado mais. Ele pisca, seus olhos estão bem abertos, mas o rapaz não se move.

.

Muitas pessoas diriam que ele foi indolente, mas Shikamaru apenas queria continuar com a sensação de que ela ainda permanecia alí.

.

**.fim**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esta não é a primeira vez que eu traduzo uma fanfic, embora as outras eu nem tenha publicado em algum lugar, jajaja! E eu lhes digo uma coisa, meus amigos, traduzir do inglês para o português não é tão fácil quanto parece. É preciso tomar cuidado para que alguns detalhes não se percam lindamente...

Porém, que terminar um trabalho desses é gratificante, é. E mais uma vez eu agradeço à autora de _Linger_ por me permitir traduzir esta one-shot tão interessante! _Thank you very much for the oportunity, fiesa!_

No mais, pessoal, só um aviso – Agora sim o trabalho apertou e ainda estou a decidir para qual das minhas duas longfics, _Once Upon a Dream_ e _Apple Lady_, eu vou dar prioridade. É mais provável que seja para a primeira, mas ninguém sabe. Vai que eu resolva surpreender vocês, jajaja! Porém, saibam logo que nenhuma das duas vai ficar sem continuação, mesmo que eu demore milênios para atualizá-las... Está bem, está bem, dispensemos os exageros.

_Deixem reviews ou farei com que a propaganda eleitoral dure 24h por dia daqui pra frente. Sim, eu posso fazer isso. *risada maligna elevada ao cubo*_

.


End file.
